Forbidden Love
by NaomiGoddess172
Summary: A night elf falls in love with a blood elf and they have to fight for their love.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a typical Tuesday in Shadowglen, Teldrassil. The adventure of my life. My life story. It's all pretty complicated, so I'm going to take it from the top.

My name is Thisspere. I'm a Night Elf Druid. I live in various places, mostly Darnassus. I have long, blue hair and maroon scar-like markings on my face. My skin is a light, pale pink color. Like I said, it was a typical Tuesday in Shadowglen, Teldrassil. I stood in the center of Shadowglen with several other people, socializing. The center of Shadowglen is the most social area.

"Hey, Thiss." My friend, Varocte greeted me. Varocte is a Night Elf Rogue. I've known him for a while, like a few months.

"Oh, hi, Varocte." I muttered.

"How's it goin'?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Same here."

We stood in silence for a few moments. He kept shuffling around, like he was nervous or something.

"So are you ready to raid the Barrens on Saturday?" He asked me, turning to face me.

"Oh, yeah, can't wait." I smiled.

I liked raiding, but I always die. They're all stronger than me. I always go with a group of 10 or 20 people so we can fight off Horde and monsters.

The utter silence between Varocte and I was broken by the whinny of a Death Knight's horse. I suddenly jerked my head up and saw a heavily armored Draenei on a large, black horse coated with armor. The Draenei raised his giant, glowing sword above his head and his horse skidded to a stop.

Everyone froze for a moment to look at him. What was he doing in Shadowglen? There's only noobs here. I was much higher than a noob, but I always came back to Shadowglen now and then to socialize.

He realized people were staring and slowly lowered his sword. His horse snorted. "Hey, who wants to kick some Horde ass?" He suddenly asked in a deep voice.

"You mean like a raid?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, to the Barrens, or wherever."

"But the noobs are gonna get killed." Some guy smirked.

"Hey, we may be noobs, but we can still fight." A guy frowned.

"Hey, I can protect you guys." The Draenei said.

"Okay, let's go to Dolanaar and get more people." Varocte suggested.

"Sure, follow me." The Draenei raised his sword again and his horse started galloping up the trail.

We all started following him, running to catch up. I looked around me, there was at least a good 15 people here.

"I'm Blatoise, by the way." The Draenei said.

Everyone started yelling out their names.

"I'm Thisspere." I smiled and introduced myself, I was standing right next to him.

He smiled back at me.

We ran on the trail and killed monsters along the way. Mostly just strigid owls and night sabers.

"Where are we going?" Some girl asked me.

"The Barrens."

"Where's that?"

"Kalimdor."

"Oh."

We reached Dolanaar. People stared at the large group and gawked while others ran in to join.

Blatoise raised his sword. "EVERYONE, WE'RE RAIDING THE BARRENS! IT'S MAD FUN, JOIN THE GROUP! HELP OUT THE ALLIANCE AND KILL SOME HORDE!"

At that point about another 15 people rushed over and blended in with the large group. Others continued talking while most just stared.

"OK, COME ON!" Blatoise raised his sword again and we all started following him.

"RAIDING THE BARRENS, RAIDNG THE BARRENS!" He kept yelling as we reached the outside of Dolanaar.

I'll continue later, I wanna play WoW. J


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Blastoise, looking at the vague view of Dolanaar behind me. The inn was a tiny speck as I followed the trail.

"Hey, Thiss, I lost ya back there." Varocte came up to me and started walking beside me.

"Oh, hi Varo." I muttered. I tried to focus on a tree on the opposite side of him.

See, I think he has a thing for me. It's a bit vague right now, his feelings, but the way he looks at me… it's the reason I try to avoid him sometimes. I mean, I feel okay with him liking me, and all that, but it would be way too awkward.

I haven't had love in a while, though. I guess I could give it a try…

No. No way. I shook my head.

"Are you, like, talking to someone I can't see?" Varocte asked me.

I laughed. "No, no, I'm just thinking."

"Oh." He turned his head away. His head slowly tilted downwards as he stared at his moving feet. I realized we were the last ones following.

"Come on, Thisspere, try to keep up!" Blastoise yelled from in front of the crowd.

I started running and tried to make myself disappear into the big, running crowd. I crouched down and ran. I saw Varocte's worn leather boots step in front of me. He was turning his head in different directions, looking for me, but I think he had overdone it. He focused on the big, black horse that Blastoise was on and walked swiftly.

Oh my gosh. I'm being a total jerk. I slapped my forehead. My elbow brushed against someone's leg. She looked down at me, her glowing eyes almost a glare. "What are you doing down there?" She asked me.

"Oh, I just, dropped something." I said quickly. "Found it." I stood up.

She gave me a weird look.

Bitch.

"There you are, Thiss." Varocte walked towards me.

"Oh, I was looking for you too." I lied smoothly.

I saw the corners of his lips twist up into a tiny grin.

Oh my god, what am I going to do with him?

I knew I was being a jerk, but I looked at Varocte as more of a best friend, or a companion, more than a lover. I felt small beads of sweat start to drip down my forehead and onto my cheeks. I get nervous a lot.

We entered the walls of Darnassus. A few people stared.

Blastoise turned his head around to make sure that everyone was behind him.

I paced slowly, but still kept up with everyone. We went through the walls of Warrior's Terrace and slowly made our way down the ramp into Darnassus.

This was going to be a looong trip.

I pushed back my hair and the wind just blew it back into place.

"Blast, when can we stop to take a break?" Someone yelled.

"Ashenvale." He replied without looking back.

We entered the portal into Rut'theran village and continued along the path.

We reached the Hippogryphs. I paid the Hippogryph master 2 silvers and I jumped on one's back. It squawked in shock and started flapping it's wings. It made it's way off the dock and started to fly across the Veiled Sea.

Varocte's Hippogryph was right behind mine. I turned around and tried to see him through the thick, black fog but could see nothing.

I'll continue later, I want to play WoW. Again…


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, don't land! We're flying to Ashenvale." Blastoise yelled through the wind.

"Okay!" Several people yelled back.

We flew over Auberdine and the hippogryphs made their way over the beach and Twilight Shore. Several people looked up and stared at us.

"Thiss, we're going to die!" Varocte yelled at me from behind.

"So? Revive yourself."

I think he just wanted something to say to me.

Some guy from below us yelled that we were under attack and that everyone had to evacuate.

We passed the Twilight Shore and headed into Maestra's Post. It was pretty straightforward from there. The hippogryphs flew us to Astranaar and we landed at the flight master. She eyed us suspiciously.

"Okay, everyone, follow me!" Blastoise yelled from the front.

I quickened my pace and Varocte kept up with me.

I knew I was being a total jerk, but I just couldn't let him feel this way about me. It's not… right. Ever since my last lover left me, I've been totally avoiding love. I knew that it hurt, and that I would probably get hurt again. I didn't want to take that chance. Varo probably wouldn't leave me, but he was just a friend. Nothing more. I hated thinking about this. It made me feel like a destroyer of love or something.

I realized I was ahead of Blastoise.

"Thiss, wait for us!" He said.

I stopped my moving legs and let him pass me. I followed him from there.

We stopped a few fifty yards away from the Barrens entrance and hid behind some trees.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

"Kill the guards. There's only two." Blastoise said.

I sighed and started to stand up. Blastoise grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down.

"Not yet. Wait until I say go. We all have to go at once."

"Can you say go now?" A girl asked.

"Fine. Go."

We all stood up and started charging. A few blocked themselves.

Blastoise killed them both in one swing with his glowing, jagged sword. He walked in calmly, while everyone followed and some stared in total horror. A few left.

Blastoise killed everything near him, swinging his sword and hearing shrieks of pain from the beasts.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran along, waiting for us to get up to the Crossroads. Surprisingly, we saw no Horde. Not until we reached the Crossroads, that is. And… before that, too.

A large raptor clawed my back from behind. I heard it's raspy, hoarse roar and I turned around. "Go, guys, I'll catch up."

Blastoise nodded and they ran south, towards the Crossroads.

I activated my Starfire spell and a large beam of light shot over it. It rasped weakly, but kept clawing and hitting me.

I could tell it had very little time left. I decided to stop my spells. I took out my dagger and stabbed it several times. Then, a large, golden beam of light shot over it's head, making the raptor immediately fall to the ground, halfway burned. Did I do that? No. Was anyone else with me? No. I knew that was a Paladin spell, though. Judgment of Light, I believe. Or something like that.

I looked down and removed my glove and saw that I had a huge wound on my right arm. It went down my wrist all the way to my elbow, three long, bloody claw marks. It was searing with pain.

I looked up to see who had caused the spell, and saw nothing. I turned in all directions, but the sun was blocking my every view.

A silver beam of light burned my eyes.

"Agh!" I shielded them with my hand. I put my hand over my eyes and peeked a bit, and saw a male blood elf.

First Horde of the day.

His long, golden blonde hair flew over his eyes, which burned into mine, causing a very disturbing feeling. He stared me down.

I guess he was trying to hit me but hit the raptor instead?

Or he was trying to help me. Which would be a very strange scenario.

I saw how lethal he looked, his giant sword, which was half his height, gleaming, his dark, plated armor, the disturbing glow he had to his eyes.

I started to back up, knowing that I was going to die anyway, but what the hey? I should try to run away.

I shape shifted into cat form and turned around, dashing at a high speed, like a rogue. My paws beat against the hot, sandy grass and I could feel his glowing gaze still on me.

I jumped into a bush. Leaves flew everywhere, immediately indicating that I was there. Smart move.

I heard very light footsteps close by. I don't know if he saw me or not, but I was hoping that I could stealth and he wouldn't see me.

I faded into the shadows and started to slowly make my way out of the rough bush. I had prowled about halfway out when I heard the bush pop open.

I froze, fear overtaking my other senses. I knew I was going to die anyway, so I shape shifted back into my normal form.

He was surprisingly far away, leaning sideways against the open air. His beauty was hard not to stare at, so I jerked my head away.

"Going somewhere?" He asked calmly. His voice was soft and velvety, yet deep. He grinned wickedly.

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't get any air up to speak. His eyes still glowed with the deep rage they had before, but they were somewhat softer, and lighter this time.

I opened my mouth to speak, but realized I couldn't, so I closed it.

"Guess not." He grinned again.

"I-I…uh…yeah, I was j-just going. Just leaving." I raised my hands up in front of me and started to walk swiftly past him.

"Hmm."

I turned around to face him. I leaned my head sideways, and raised one eyebrow. "Shouldn't you… be killing me?" I asked.

"Well, I should be, but I'm not."

"Well, why not?"

"Hmm. I don't know. If I did I would feel guilty." He looked down and his ears drooped.

"Guilty?"

"I guess I'm just not one to kill."

I stared him down for a few seconds.

"To me, it sounds like you _want_ to die." He smiled.

"Well, n-no, it's just…"

"Just…?"

"I don't know."

We stared at each other for a few seconds. The rage in his eyes returned, and I started to feel disturbed, like something was pulling at my soul.

"Okie dokie, you're starting to freak me out, so I'm just gonna, head out…" I turned around and started to walk away.

"How am I creeping you out?" "Well, you're not killing me, and your eyes are… no offense, but… creepy."

He chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Help me? Dude, I'm on a raid. How are you going to help me?"

"Thiss! Run!" I heard Blastoise's muffled yell from far away. I looked straight ahead and saw him on his huge Elekk.

"Blast, it's okay, he's not hurting me." I looked at the blood elf.

"He will." Blastoise warned.

"I wouldn't." The blood elf tore his gaze from me and stared him in the eye.

"Um, yes, you would." Blastoise dismounted his Elekk and took out his sword.

"You don't know that."

Blastoise raised his sword and swung it at the blood elf.

"STOP!" I grabbed the blade just in time, but a burning, searing pain rose from my hands and down my arms. It felt like a thousand needles had struck my arm at once.

Blastoise immediately swung his sword back to his side.

The blood elf stared at me, like I had just jumped off a cliff into lava in Searing Gorge.

I didn't want to look at my hands. But my head lowered and I evaluated my hands. I had two, very deep, large cuts in my palms where I had grabbed the blade. Blood drained from them and ran down my arms, onto my clothes, seeping through. Blood covered the small area beneath me. I grabbed my hands and squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to Elune (lol) that the pain would fade.

"Oh, God." The blood elf took my hand gently and looked at the horrid wounds, flinching. Blastoise gently took my arm and looked at my hand. "I'll take it from here, Paladin."

"Yeah, well, I can heal."

OMG. Having WoW withdrawal. Ill continue later.


End file.
